A Tale of Two Brothers
by mystiewolf
Summary: Uchihacest. Two brothers bound by love, must face not only a school that hates them, but their own temptations in their very messed up lives. ItaSasu rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Yo. This is my first Naruto fic and only my second on FanFiction dot net. So try not to be too hard on me. This story came to me because I am a little crazy and hell even I have to admit I'm kinda sadistic. Anyways that's beside the point. This story contains tons of angst and it is an incest fic. Don't like it hit the back button. Also this story is rated M for a reason. That reason will be explained in full in th next couple of chapters. So sit back, relax and enjoy the angst.

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue. I'm way to uncreative to create such an amazing show.

On with the fic.

**A Tale of Two Brothers**

"Uchia... Itachi," Said boy glared at the Guidance Counsellor, Iruka Umino, with a look of pure hatred, "Uhh... Kakashi- sensei tells me you and your brother have been having some... problems with the other boys in the school," Iruka flinched as the glare only intensified after he said this.

"Then why aren't you telling them to leave me and my brother the hell alone instead of interrogating me?" Itachi spat icily.

Iruka winced again and let out a deep sigh, realizing that this was not going to be his day, "Because, Itachi, it's just that rumours are spreading all over the school about the two of you, and the faculty, Principal Tsunade included, feel that it is about time that we addressed this issue."

"Issue? Is that what it is being called now? Some stupid rumours fly around the school and it is now everyone's issue?" Itachi drawled darkly, "If everyone had just minded their own damn business..."

Iruka, seeing an opportunity to possibly crack a difficult case, asked, "If everyone had minded their own business... what?" Dead silence was his only response as Itachi had simply turned his head and wad now looking out the window, no emotion showing on his stoic face, "Come on Itachi talk," Iruka sighed again as Itachi closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, "You know, I could always just talk to Sasuke."

"Leave him out of this," Itachi spat with... anger? Usually he was always so emotionless. Only ever showing emotion when his brother was around or concerned.

"Then start talking Itachi," Iruka said warningly.

Itachi turned his head again, but this time Iruka could tell he was going to talk.

* * *

"Uchia Sasuke," said boy glared at the guidance Counsellor. Iruka sighed '_Gotta stop doing that, it can't be healthy. But man these two are so similar.' _"I have already talked to your brother-"

"So why do you need me?" Sasuke asked icily.

'_Way to similar'_ Iruka caught himself just before he sighed again and said, "Itachi told me some of your history..."

"What? Are you disgusted?"

"No."

"Do you pity us?"

"How do you mean?"

"...Uh, well," Sasuke was slightly taken aback by the question, "What exactly did Itachi tell you?"

"He told me that you two love each other more than normal brothers should," Sasuke glared at him but Iruka continued, "He also told me that this isn't the first school that has found out your secret and made your lives hell for it."

Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "So... he didn't tell you about our pasts?"

"Well, no."

"Good."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't planing to."

A silence settled between the two until Iruka said, "Well Sasuke, I have all day to sit here until you tell me. Shall I bring your brother back in as well?"

A cold grimace replaced Sasuke's stoic look, "You couldn't handle us telling you our past."

"Oh yeah. Try me," Iruka knew he was going to regret saying those words as a smirk formed on Sasuke's face.

"In that case you should definitely call Itachi back. We should both be here when we tell you our little story."

* * *

Iruka smiled across his desk at the two brothers, only to be shot down by two of the coldest glares they had given him so far, "Uh, yeah, well... I , uh, decided to call someone else in to listen to what you have to say."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the doors burst open and none other than Principal Tsunade Sannin strode briskly in. She took a seat in one of the chairs by the side wall and looked from both brothers, who were giving her looks of pure disgust, to her Guidance Counsellor, who looked like he was pleading for this day to be over with.

"Well," she said, "I have been called down to possibly fix a problem-" two growls cut her off and she smirked, "that has caught the eyes of all the staff. It has also been brought to my attention that you two are not exactly like normal brothers-" growls cut her off again, "Now don't get me wrong, Iruka has already told me about your love fro each other and how it runs deeper than normal brotherly love," she giggled at this, "I think it's rather cute."

If Uchia's could be shocked Sasuke and Itachi's jaws would have hit the ground. Needless to say their jaws stayed firmly set in a thin line, while their brains tried to comprehend what their principal had just said.

Iruka broke the silence by clearing his throat, "Yes well. Sasuke hear has said that you two would tell us your pasts so maybe we can figure out a way to help you guys."

"I never said anything about wanting your help," Sasuke gritted out.

"Whatever. If you don't want our help you don't have to have it. Just tell us your story so we can understand you guys a little better," Tsunade said with... excitement? Sasuke and Itachi both grimaced at the fir that was in her eyes and both thought of a certain green clad gym teacher and his pupil. Both shivered.

Sasuke turned and looked at his brother, as if asking him for permission to do this. Itachi simply nodded his head and Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess it all started when we were kids..."

* * *

Yay done chapter 1.

Anywho. If you are reading my other fic you will know that I could update tomorrow or I could update in a week or two... or three (sigh).

Kind reviews help, flames will be ignored and any questions will be answered. If the same question keeps getting asked I will answer it in the next chapter.

R&R and keep your eyes out for the next chapter,

Mystiewolf


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Sorry for the long wait. I don't even have a big excuse either. I just didn't feel like writing. Crappy excuse I know. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and especially to all those who reviewed. Love you guys.

Anyways, Just so you all know this story is AU, Sasuke is 14 and Itachi is 17. Although in this chapter Sasuke is 8 and Itachi is 11. This chapter is part of a flashback. That's about it.

Disclaimer: Mr. Kishimoto will agree with me when I say I don't own them.

**Tale of two Brothers**

Chapter 2

An eight year old Uchiha Sasuke ran through his house looking for his older brother. He had promised Sasuke that he would help him with his math problems, and maybe even teach him some advanced functions. Sasuke had always looked up to his older brother. Even though there was only a three year difference between them, Itachi seemed a world away. He was smart, popular, athletic , and most importantly, the apple of their father's eye. Sasuke despised that. He hated how his father never seemed to truly look at him and that all his praise was directed at Itachi. He hated how Itachi had all the friends he wanted, all the teachers wrapped around his little finger and all the praise that he was a child prodigy. But what Sasuke hated about his brother most of all was... that he could never truly hate him. He couldn't help but love his brother, and that pissed him off more than anything in the world.

Sasuke was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late. Sasuke gasped as he landed on the hardwood floor of the hallway, but what really shocked him was the yelp the other person made as their rear also met the same fate. He opened his eyes and starred in surprise at the wince etched on his older brothers face.

"Itachi! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay? Should I go get help, you look in pain. Are you sick or something?" Sasuke rambled on .

Itachi couldn't help but give a little smile at the concern his little brother was showing. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'm fine." he winced again as he got up and would have collapsed if Sasuke had not been there to help support him.

"Brother stop lying to me. You are not fine and I want to know why."

'Oh God. There's his childish put.' Itachi thought catching himself before he rolled his eyes. He poked his brother in the forehead like he always does when he pouts and said, "Why won't you believe me when I say that I'm fine?"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and glared up at his brother. "Because obviously you _are_ hurting. You even winced when you tried to get up a minute ago," he smirked, "In case you didn't know that is a very un-Itachi like thing to do."

Itachi sighed. The kid did have a point. He shrugged Sasuke off and walked... okay hobbled, out the screen door onto the porch. He leaned on the railing and stared out at the acres surrounding the Uchiha mansion. Their father owned a very successful security company that banks all over the world used. Their mother had died of cancer shortly after Sasuke's second birthday. His father had gone into a heavy depression after this spending most of his time at work, when he wasn't drinking that is. This left him, a mere five year old at the time, to take care of his infant brother. All that responsibility, plus keeping the house running and all his school work, had caused Itachi to grow up fast. And it was at that time that his father started-

"Itachi are you even listening to me?"

He was drawn out of his musings as he gazed down at his pissed looking brother. He forced a smile and said, "I'm sorry Sasuke, what were you saying?"

This seemed to piss his little brother off even more and Itachi couldn't help but laugh. (OO)

Sasuke's anger seemed to disappear instantly, only to be replaced by a look of absolute shock. A passing servant crashed into a wall when he heard it, and a maid to another maid asking, "Has hell frozen over?"

"Are you standing on ice?" the other asked dryly.

"OH. MY. GOD. HE REALLY LAUGHED!"

As half of the cleaning staff committed suicide around them, Sasuke launched himself at his brother hugging him fiercely. "I knew you had it in you."

Itachi tried to keep his face emotionless as another wave of pain crashed over him, "Yes Sasuke I-"

The sound of the screen door slamming open caused Sasuke to pull away from his brother. Uchiha Fugaku stared disdainfully at his two sons. He had woken up with a bad hangover and immediately sought out Itachi to find out what happened.

"Sasuke, can you go away so I can speak to your brother?" his eyes never left Itachi as he said this.

"But father-"

"No buts. Go do your homework or whatever it is that you do."

Sasuke looked as if he was going to protest again, but a fierce glare from his father sent him on his way.

After he was sure Sasuke was gone and there were no servants around Fugaku turned back to his eldest son. "Itachi, as I'm sure you well know, I was drunk last night."

Itachi glared at him.

"Ah, good you do remember. So perhaps you can tall me why there were blotches of a dried... _substance_ on my bed..."

Later that night, Sasuke sat up alone watching tv. His father had gone out after his talk with Itachi and Itachi had stormed up and locked himself in his room. Despite being pleased that his father was finally mad at Itachi, and vice versa, Sasuke couldn't help wondering why. What had they said? Was he part of the problem? He sighed at these thoughts and looked at the clock. 1:00 am. It wasn't a school night, so he decided that one more show wouldn't hurt.

As the clock read 2:00 am Sasuke turned of the tv and all the lights. In the gloom he made his way to the stairs. Just as his foot made its way to the second step the front door smashed open. Sasuke jumped a foot in the air and he was left trying to calm his racing heart. He peeked around the stairwell into the pitch black of the hallway. He slowly climbed off the bottom step and entered the darkness of the hall.

Surrounded but darkness, Sasuke used the wall to guide him as he blindly felt for the light switch.

What his hand encountered though, was not plastic. The warm flesh he had felt turned out to be a hand that quickly grabbed his. He was pulled into a tall, hard body as his nose was assaulted by the stench of alcohol.

"D-dad?" he could barely even whisper.

"Bitch, I'm your worst nightmare..."

* * *

Hehehe. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

I know, I know another cliffhanger. But at least now I feel extremely, extremely motivated to write more. So hey, the next chapter should be out soon. I'll try to make it coincide with the next Naruto episode next Wednesday (Aug.16).

On another note. I made Itachi laugh! OMG that was so spur of the moment, and yes I know that they are totally OOC, but what can I say? For this story to work they need to be a bit (or a lot) OOC.

Go and read Shiinechan's fic: Hidden Heartache. I had the pleasure of betaing chapters 9, 10 and 11. So go read it now, well after you review that is.

So review and make me happy.

Peace, mystiewolf


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry (for you guys) to report that I will be on vacation for two weeks. I said I was going to have the next chapter done and I do, it's just that it sucked so bad I didn't feel like posting it. I am redoing it but will not have it done before I leave. I will be back the first week of September and intend to post it by the end of that week or the beginning of the next. Again I am terribly sorry for the hiatus and I will try to update all my fics and probably do a couple new ones as soon as I get back.

Thanks for bearing with me,

mystiewolf

PS- I kinda need a beta reader for this fic as well. If anyone is interested just say so in your review and I will be in contact when I return.


End file.
